The Lavender Mysteries
by Grashppr36
Summary: Bella moves to Sequim, WA to help her widowed sister. What she discovers will change her life forever, if she survives. Mystery, magic, and a bedtime story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Lavender Mysteries

Part One: The Discovery

By grashppr36

_All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._

***.*.***

"Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again."

-Linkin Park, Castle of Glass

***.*.***

**Chapter One**

"Tell me again, Daddy." Her eyes pleaded. "Please? You have to tell me."

He sighed. Like most fathers, he was unable to resist the charms of his only baby girl. "Promise not to let your mom find out."

"Pinky swear," she said, with eyes full of anticipation.

"Well, if you pinky swear," he said.

She lay back against her pillow and he tucked the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing the tale that was coming. She heard it so many times she could probably repeat it back to her dad word for word, but there was always something special when he told it. "Okay, Daddy, I'm ready," she whispered.

He smiled down on her and cleared his throat. "A long time ago there was a girl named Bella…" The warm timbre of his voice set her adrift.

***.*.***

"Bella!" The voice barked from inside the window. "Haven't you got the lavender hung yet?"

Bella wiped the sweat from her brow and called to the unseen voice. "Almost done!" She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. It really wasn't that funny. Everyone had the wrong impression of Rosalie. No matter how hard Bella tried, she couldn't change their minds. Rosalie always sounded pissed and everyone was afraid of her. Bella knew better. Rosalie may have sounded angry, almost raging, but if people had taken the time to look in her eyes, they'd have known better, too.

"Done." Bella called as she tied the last strands of lavender together. She knotted the twine and placed the bundles into her basket to take them to the drying shed. Bella braced herself as she opened the door. The smell was almost overwhelming, even though she'd developed a tolerance to it. She worked quickly, hanging the day's harvest from hooked lines that hung from the ceiling. Her task complete, she walked quickly out the door, making sure to close and lock it.

Free of the heavy, cloying odor, Bella stopped and closed her eyes, lifting her face to the sky as she took a deep breath to purge her lungs. Bella welcomed the various scents that she'd grown to love since moving here. Lavender, sage, lemon balm, and peppermint, all grown by Rosalie and sold to local artisans who crafted miraculous products and potions – even ice cream – for the trendy hipsters who descended on her little town seeking temporary nirvana during the summer.

Bella felt herself relaxing. She inhaled again, tasting the salt in the air and the musky, earthy scent of wood smoke. In that moment, Bella decided there was no place more perfect than Sequim, Washington. Her brief reverie was broken by two excited voices that suddenly danced around her.

"Aunty Bella! Aunty Bella!" Tyler and Eric, Bella's twin nephews, yelled. "Come see! Come see! Now! Before it's gone!"

The twins were generally a handful, but Bella loved them with fierceness no one dared reproach. Of course, the pranks were an exception. There was the one incident that may or may not have included a garden snake and green Jell-O.

"Aunty Bella, aren't you listening? This is important!" It had to be big because Tyler was nearly bouncing in place.

"Alright, guys, what is it this time? Aliens in the forest? Monsters at the creek?" Bella couldn't resist teasing them. The look on Eric's face convinced her that this was not one of the boys' garden variety efforts at deception.

"Aunty Bella, please! We're serious," he nearly whined while Tyler was wearing the most serious expression that an 8-year-old could make.

Bella leaned over until she was eye level with them. "I'm sorry, I'm listening. What is it?"

"There's a dead deer in the woods by the big log. It's kinda gross, but really cool!" They shouted in gleeful unison.

That was not what Bella had expected and she frowned. "You guys didn't touch it, did you?" Bella knew that Rosalie would wash the boys with straight bleach and Bella, too, by association if she had any inkling that either boy had touched the carcass. Sometimes living with an OCD Germ-warrior was trying.

"Tyler poked it with a stick," Eric volunteered, "but I just looked."

"He's lying, Bella! He touched its eyeball." Tyler fired back and they immediately launched in to a who-did-what revelation session, each boy trying to absolve himself of the crime. Bella had reached her limit.

"Eric! Tyler! Stop!" She commanded. They looked at each other and then back at Bella.

"He started it," they said and pointed to each other simultaneously.

Bella coughed to hide her laughter. "Okay, guys, where is this awesome source of cool and gross? Will you show me?" She needed to see the carcass to make sure it wasn't a result of poaching or a predator away from its normal territory, both which would result in Fish and Game getting involved.

"YES!" They shouted and started doing some kind of male victory dance.

"Just let me tell your mom so we can carry out this covert mission. If she ever finds out, she'll lock us all up and dress us in Clorox wipes," Bella said in mock seriousness.

"She won't find out. We promise," Tyler said solemnly.

"We don't want to get you in trouble, Aunty Bella. You're too much fun." Eric stated.

Bella walked across the yard and up the stairs to the porch. She went to the open window. "Rose, I'm taking the boys for a walk. Forest trail." Bella was always taking them on adventures, and to be honest, Rosalie really needed the breaks. "Is that okay with you?"

Rose always wanted to know where the boys were at all times, and they were absolutely forbidden to go past the big log that marked the entrance into the "wild" part of the forest. Rosalie was really aggressive about it. It made sense though, considering her husband Mike had been killed in a freak animal attack a few years ago.

"I suppose," Rose called from another room. "If you come across any gypsies, make sure you haggle for the best price. I'll give you a decent percentage."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll keep them safe," she said in a low voice. "I promise." Rosalie finally came out of the house and stood on the porch with Bella, watching her young sons play. Bella rested her hand on Rose's shoulder. Bella looked Rosalie and quipped, "And to be sure, I'll take some tin foil and make hats so the aliens won't be able to find us."

Rose burst out laughing and shook her head. "Bella, you know I love you, right?" Bella nodded. "But I have to tell you that you are such a dork!" Bella giggled. "Take them back by the creek and see if there are any wild onions yet, and have them back before it gets dark, okay?"

Bella smiled and turned to go down the stairs. "GAH!" she shrieked. Two pairs of eyes had managed to sneak up on her-not an easy feat. "Don't _do_ that!"

They counted on the fact that Bella never stayed mad at them for too long. Of course, they knew just how far they could go. They'd seen her mad once and hoped they never had to see it again. "Sorry, Aunty Bella. We won't do it again." The boys seemed sincere enough.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Until the next time."

A breeze kicked in, crisp with the promise of adventure as they started on the path that led to the forest. The boys ran ahead but always stayed in Bella's range of vision. She smiled as the scent of pine and sea met, filling her senses with promise. "Hold up guys." She called out as they reached the forest's edge. She paused as she heard Rosalie's faint voice. "Don't take them past the log." Bella wouldn't forget.

"C'mon, Aunty Bella," they urged. "You have to see it before something eats it."

Tyler stopped short. "Hey, Eric," he said, full of the kind of excitement that can only be experienced by young boys. "Think she'll let us poke the guts out?"

"That would be so _cool,_" Eric replied. Their heads tilted toward each other, filled with epic plans in the making.

Bella stopped them cold. "Not on your lives." They tried to convince her, but Bella refused to budge. "Do you guys want to do this or not?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course," Eric said.

"We can't back out now." Tyler agreed.

Bella laughed as they stepped under the cool canopy and into the forest. One of her favorite things to do was to take a book and find a hidden niche to sit and read. She had a special tree that she visited with large roots uplifted through the soil, almost making a natural lounge to sit in, padded by moss and bracken. Just off the main path, it was sheltered and quiet. It was not uncommon to see the occasional rabbit or chipmunk cross her path. She'd seen a deer once or twice, but they were much more timid.

Bella missed the way it used to be. She had completely trusted her surroundings, walking for hours, until the accident. Now Bella recognized the undercurrents that hinted of possible danger, not going farther than the creek unless she was with a group. The creek was her second favorite spot and she took the boys often. There was a small clearing that allowed just enough room to play in the water and dry safely in a bit of sun.

Bella welcomed the gentle sound of the creek as the boys slowed their approach to where the deer was. They stopped short and froze. Bella increased her speed as a tendril of danger snaked through the back of her mind. She couldn't believe she hadn't heard the muffled growls and grunts as they approached. The growling intensified when they realized they had an audience.

***.*.***

He watched her eyes dance behind closed lids and smiled. He stood up, tucking the blankets around her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." he whispered. "Another chapter tomorrow." He softly closed the door on his way out.

He allowed his shoulders to slump as he walked down the hall. He slowly opened the bedroom door and met the concerned eyes of his wife. She recognized the look in his eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

His voice started to shake. "I don't think so."

She held her arms open and he fell into them, seeking salvation from the nightmares that would soon follow. He curled into her warmth, and fell asleep with his head over her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lavender Mysteries

Part One: The Discovery

By grashppr36

_All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer_

***.*.***

"_The cycle repeated_

_as explosions broke in the sky._

_All that I needed_

_was the one thing I couldn't find.__"_

_-Linkin Park, Burn it Down_

***.*.***

Chapter Two

He was afraid. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the wheezing rattle in his daughter's chest. He approached her bed quietly only meaning to make sure she was resting comfortably. The sweat beaded on her fevered brow, and she moaned softly.

"Watch out," she whispered. "He's coming." A soft groan escaped her lips. "Give him the lavender. It will make him smell like a princess." Her eyes danced behind closed lids, surrounded with the shadows that accompany great illness.

Satisfied that she was holding her own, he wanted to escape the suffocating aura that refused to leave the room. He made it as far as the door.

"Daddy?" She spoke in a hoarse whisper.

He turned and quickly made his way back to her bed. "Hi, Baby," he smiled, "How is my girl doing tonight?"

"I'm so tired and everything is fuzzy." She frowned. "Mommy says I have to stay in bed and rest, but I'm not tired." She yawned.

Her eyes were glassy and he couldn't help the fear that touched his heart. Fear of loss. Fear of being alone. The kind of fear that disintegrates your soul, one piece at a time. "Mommy knows about being sick," he said. "She makes me stay in bed, too."

"I'm so bored, Daddy. Will you please read me another chapter?" she asked hopefully.

"Honey, I think you need to sleep now. Maybe we can read tomorrow," he said gently.

"But that's what you said yesterday." Her eyes started to water. "Please?" she begged. "It really will make me feel better. Promise. Double pinky swears with sour gummy worms."

He looked tentatively toward the door, and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Okay, but don't tell Mommy. You know she will let me have it because..."

"You are supposed to be resting." They said in unison. He shook his head, smiling, and gently sat down on the bed, taking great care not to disturb her too much. He reached up and took the well-worn book from its place on the bookshelf. "Ok, on to Chapter Two," he began.

***.*.***

"What do you think?" Quil asked.

"Move over and let me take a look," Paul said. He took careful note of the position of the buck, with its head twisted in an unnatural angle. "There's no blood, no sign of a struggle. Just this." Paul pointed to what appeared to be a small slit on its neck. His eyes narrowed when he saw the cut on the deer's throat.

Quil took a step back. "You're kidding me, right?" He immediately searched the trees around them.

"Only one way to be sure." He slowly moved his head closer to the wound, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to analyze the scent. "Christ!" He recoiled, jumping back with eyes open wide and nostrils flared. "One was here." Paul took another step back as he realized what had happened. Dread and rage both washed over him and he stood slowly, forcing himself to take slow and measured breaths to stay in control.

Quil also caught the scent and raked his hands nervously through his hair. "That's impossible," he said, is head shaking in disbelief. "They are just stories. It's not real." His voice ended with a whispered, "It can't be real."

They stood silently for a minute, trying to make sense of the situation, searching for plausible alternatives. Could they be real? Could the stories have some truth? Had the ceremonies and skills handed down from generation to generation been in preparation for something like this?

"You know what this means," Quil said softly,

"The protocol," Paul stated flatly. "My God, it's true."

"What now?" Quil asked.

"I'll notify the elders. Let's just hope they believe us." Paul turned down the path that led home. His mind couldn't help but imagine dangerous, dark things tainting his once pristine forest. He swore something was watching him. He broke into a jog, and then burst forth with all his strength, his feet flying across the moss and bracken as if their very lives depended on it.

Quil was nervous, but his lifelong training had prepared him for this. He took several steps back from the carcass, just into the tree line and sank to the ground. Quil crossed his legs and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. He succeeded in slowing his system down, listening to everything around him. He was both relieved and surprised that all traces of fear left him.

Quil heard a twig snap and froze. He remained still as his eyes frantically searched the immediate area. Padded feet - several of them by the sound – approached to his left. He wasn't able to see anything, yet he knew something was there. He took another deep breath and forced himself to let go of the intense focus. He'd been looking _too_ hard, rather than actually seeing what was in front of him.

He saw them, standing silently, assessing whether or not he was a threat. The irresistible scent of a fresh kill won out as they stepped closer to their prize. He heard them before they actually crossed into his line of vision. Soft nips and growls heralded the wolves. Three in number, they were rarely seen down in this part of the peninsula. They generally stuck to the south, closer to Forks and the Mountains surrounding Lake Crescent.

"č'uč'uwasił," Quil said in his native tongue. "Wolf." He wasn't afraid, but fascinated.

They were ragged and worn, obviously coming to lower grounds in search of much needed food. He recognized two of them as gray wolves, while the third, obviously the alpha, was had a distinctly different reddish-brown coat. They tentatively stepped forward, scenting the air while glancing nervously between the buck and Quil.

"Go ahead," he spoke in a steady, soft voice. "It's safe. It's gone for now." The alpha had almost reached the buck when something startled him. The pack turned and raced back into the forest and into silence.

All his instincts said that now was a good time to leave. He stood and started back in the same direction as Paul had gone. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Since he'd already gone there, it couldn't hurt to jump in all the way. He called upon their hero of legends. "Great Raven, guide us." And he also raced toward home.

***.*.***

With the wild onions long forgotten, Bella placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders and gently pulled them back. "Guys, back up slowly and quietly. " She took a timid step back. They resisted. "Let them be, guys. It's safer that way."

"Shit. Wolves," Tyler whispered excitedly.

"Watch your mouth, Tyler." Bella warned.

"Nah, they're too small – they're coyotes." Eric countered.

Tyler wasn't happy about it and yelled. "But Aunty Bella –"

The coyotes startled and ran, yipping and growling, deep into the forest.

Bella wasn't quite so enthusiastic as before, but allowed them to get closer.

It was an adult deer, a buck, and looked like it had died fairly recently as it was mostly intact. There was no outward sign of injury, outside the areas where the coyotes had started to feed.

"Gross!" Eric yelled.

Bella turned around just as Tyler poked its eyeball out with a stick he'd found. "Tyler, you'd better drop that stick right now. You don't know if it was sick or not when it died." Normally she had a strong stomach, but something about this bothered her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Okay, guys, we've seen the dead deer, and yes, it was cool, but it's time to go back." Bella knew the carcass would draw any number of predators into the area and she didn't want to be anywhere close when they showed up.

Bella shivered as an icy chill ran down her spine. "Let's go. Now."

Somewhat subdued, they walked back toward the farm. The feeling of safety grew the closer they got to home. As they cleared the forest, Bella looked up and had to laugh. The Blue Hole. The inexplicable phenomena that occurred over most of Sequim. The desert surrounded by a rainforest. Fortunately, Rosalie's small farm lay outside the border just enough to create the perfect conditions for the herbs she grew.

"Slow down, guys," Bella said as they approached the house. "Your mom doesn't look very happy."

"But we didn't do anything," Eric said. "We did or chores and followed the rules."

"Bella, why is Mom crying?" Fear crept into Tyler's voice.

"I don't know, boys, but tell you what – go on in and fire up the X-Box," Bella said. Their eyes lit up. "I'll take care of your mom." She gave them each a quick hug. "Go around the front now, and hurry." Bella approached Rosalie cautiously, and with good reason.

Rosalie was pacing back and forth frantically, tears openly running down her face. Her makeup, usually applied and maintained with care, was streaked haphazardly across her cheeks. She wrung her hands and was murmuring to herself.

"Not again, have to keep them safe. Must keep them safe. Need to run. Must run. Have to keep them safe. I tried to keep Mike safe, but he didn't listen. They never listen. I can't lose them. Must keep them safe. I have to protect them. No matter what it takes."

"Rosalie?' Bella said softly. Rose kept pacing, not acknowledging Bella's presence. "Rosalie?" Bella spoke louder. Rosalie stopped, obvious relief on her face. Quickly followed by rage.

"Where the hell were you?!" Rosalie screeched. "You took them past the safe point, I know you did."

"Rose, I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea what is out there! You don't know…" she trailed off and fell to her knees, sobbing. Bella ran to her, kneeling down and throwing her arms around Rosalie's trembling body.

"Shh, Rosalie, it's okay, they're okay." Bella tried to keep the fear out of her voice. "The boys are safe. I sent them inside to play a video game." Bella didn't understand what set Rosalie off. She hadn't had an episode in almost a year. "What happened, Rose? Tell me."

Bella stood slowly and was able to gently guide Rosalie into the house. Bella softly called out to the frightened boys, "She's going to be fine, guys, I promise. I need you to start the watering."

Tyler looked uncertain, while Eric automatically went into action. "Are you sure?" Tyler asked, searching his mother's face.

"Yes, Tyler, I'm sure," she said, followed quietly by, "I hope."

The boys reluctantly put the game away.

Caring for the plants was something familiar and soothing to the boys, and would help keep them distracted while Bella tried to figure out what happened. Bella took Rosalie straight into the living room and managed to get her seated in the recliner with no resistance. Bella tried to listen to what Rosalie was saying, but she had settled down into a barely audible mumble.

"I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back, okay?" Bella walked quickly toward the kitchen, retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and as she turned to walk back to Rosalie, her eyes glanced across the calendar. "Oh, Christ!" Bella gasped. She dropped the water bottle and ran back to her sister.

"Oh Rosalie!" Bella cried. "I didn't realize…I'm so sorry."

Rosalie started to sob, and it suddenly intensified into a keening screech as if her soul was being torn to shreds. "Shh. I'm here, Rosalie, I'm here." Bella continued talking softly into Rosalie's ear. "Your boys are here. I'm here. We will get through this." How could Bella have forgotten?

It was the one year anniversary of Mike's death.

Once she had Rosalie settled down, Bella went outside to check on the boys. Eric and Tyler were standing at the edge of the lavender beds staring into the forest. Bella walked to them, bent down, and pulled them close. "You don't have to be afraid, guys," she said. "Your mom will be okay. She just needs to rest."

"Of course we're safe, Aunty Bella," Eric offered. "We have the lavender."

"Let's go inside and make some dinner for your mom," she said, "and try to have a quiet night."

The boys started to protest until they entered the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes red-rimmed, and tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm okay," she said with fierce determination. "We'll be okay."

Bella smiled at her and the boys gave her gentle hugs. "Go on upstairs while Bella and I make dinner."

"Rosalie, I think you should – "

Rosalie cut her off. "I need to do something, Bella," she said. "I can't sit still. Call it distractive therapy."

"If you say so," Bella said, not convinced. "I'll grab something from the pantry."

Rose sighed. "How about spaghetti?" She made a genuine effort to smile. "I appreciate you, Bella, even if I don't show it very much."

Bella halfheartedly smiled back and mumbled to herself as she went to the pantry. "I should have remembered." The screams started just as she set the cans down on the counter. They both sprinted for the stairs in a dead run. Bella let Rosalie take the lead. The screams turned to yelling – the boys were yelling at each other.

"Mom is going to kill you!" Tyler whined.

"Is not." Eric flatly denied.

"And then she's going to kill me by association!" Tyler sounded panicked.

"You can't let her find out. We'll be grounded for a month," Eric hissed.

"Shh – did you hear that?" Tyler asked.

The boys turned slowly toward the bathroom door and were met by two sets of eyes staring at them. Their guilty looks and the set of Rosalie's shoulders cued Bella to take a couple of steps back. Rosalie entered the bathroom and went right to the toilet. She didn't look happy. Not at all.

"Eric? Tyler?" she asked in a low, controlled tone. "Who. Tried. To. Flush. The. Toad?"

The boys pointed to each other. "He did."

Bella tried not to laugh, she couldn't help it. She snorted. Rosalie turned in a flash, glaring. Bella turned and ran down the hall to her room. She left the door ajar and flopped down on her bed. She heard a thump, a yell, and steps going down the stairs. Rosalie had indeed rescued the traumatized amphibian.

Bella heard Tyler whisper quietly, "I hope she doesn't find the lizard."

"Oh my lord." Bella put a pillow over her face and started to laugh. The heavy, draining, emotional cloud had temporarily disintegrated.

*.*.*

He looked up from the book and found his little girl concentrating, lost in thought. She looked better. Her eyes were clear and the red flush on her cheeks was starting to fade. Huh.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Do you think Mommy will let me have a toad?"

*.*.*

A/N: Boys. *Sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

The Lavender Mysteries

Part One: Discovery

by Grashppr36

_All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer_

***.*.***

"Ask yourself now  
Where would you be without Days like this  
When you finally collide  
With the moment you can't forget."

- Shinedown, Amaryllis

***.*.***

**Chapter Three**

To any passerby it would have looked like an idyllic Christmas scene, worthy of a postcard. Wrapping paper was strewn about the living room floor, torn and discarded. The lights from the tree reflected off of the metallic trim, creating spontaneous rainbows that shimmered and crawled across the ceiling. A little girl sat in the middle of it all, radiating the kind of contentment that only takes place on the most special of days. She smiled as she surveyed the treasures that surrounded her.

Love and warmth filled the room, along with the sounds of laughter and music. A man was singing _Jingle Bells_ at full volume and off-key. The woman sat with rapt attention as if he were a virtuoso singing just for her. The little girl shook her head and laughed at the man, who continued to perform for them.

***.*.***

_I got almost everything I asked Santa for!_

It was proof that he had read my letter this year! I think that Daddy drank the milk and ate the cookies, though. He had a milk mustache and cookie crumbs on his pajama shirt. I wasn't too upset. I knew Santa wouldn't mind.

A large crystalline snow globe contained a forest and meadow. It looked just like our back yard! It set on the floor alongside the Tinkerbell doll I'd wanted for so long. Books and clothes and bubble bath and pixie dust! The pixie dust was the best part. And the snow globe was the best part, too. And Tink. Still, a frown briefly crossed my face while I tried to figure out what was off. I was sure that there was more - I overheard Daddy say so yesterday - and I hoped I would find out soon.

Mommy had been acting different, too, humming to herself and smiling out the window. Daddy had been smiling more and giving her lots of extra hugs and patting her tummy. I just _knew_ something special was going to happen!

Last night Daddy had read an extra long chapter from the special book. He changed it a little bit every time he read it to me, but I didn't mind. I think he was just trying to keep me interested, since I asked him to read it to me so much.

Mommy used to read the bedtime stories to me until Daddy said it was time for _his_ story. She wouldn't read to me at night anymore until Daddy said his was done. I loved his story, but I missed Mommy's smell and smile and the way she tucked me in. Daddy never gets the blankets just right. And sometimes the story isn't always happy. All of Mommy's stories were happy.

One time I asked her why Daddy's book was so important. She looked sad for a minute, and said that it was a special story that only Daddy could tell. I guess that it made sense. Amanda Marshall, my best friend, sits next to me in class says that her daddy reads special stories to her, too. I guess all daddies read special stories to their kids, except the grown up ones, of course. I bet the boys get the scary stories, though. I don't like scary stories.

***.*.***

Daddy gave Mommy a beautiful pink fuzzy robe with skunks on it. Mommy loved skunks, especially Peppy the Pewer. She hugged me and I leaned into the softness and shivered. She frowned and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. It felt smooth and cool. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Mommy, I told you I was all better." I had been really sick and had to stay in bed forever. Daddy read me a 'specially long chapter from the book that time, too. I think it helped me to get better.

"Daddy's story made me feel good, like always."

She looked at Daddy. "Maybe we should wait."

I had no idea what Mommy was talking about, but I didn't want to wait for any presents. "Mommy, I'm really, really fine. Fit as the fiddle."

Daddy laughed and said, "She's just fine."

"If there are more presents, I want to see." I didn't meant it to come out like a whine, but they weren't mad.

Daddy acted like he didn't hear me. "Will you just look at my feet? They are pretty amazing, don't you think?" Daddy looked very handsome in the slippers I got him. Well, Mommy paid for them but I got to pick them out. They were big and fuzzy. They were purple dragons with big yellow shiny wings, and green dots all over. He tried to wiggle his toes. "These are magic, aren't they?" he said with sparkly eyes, "I bet they will let me fly."

I giggled. "Daddy you are funny. Dragons don't make you fly. Fairies do."

I stood up and put Tinkerbell under my arm. I reached for a small container and slowly twisted the top off. I slowly walked over to Daddy, and took a small pinch of the gold, glittery powder.

"Daddy, _this_ is what will make you fly. Tinkerbell's special pixie dust." He tilted his head forward and I sprinkled it carefully. "Think happy thoughts, Daddy. That's how the flying starts."

Mommy shrieked as Daddy suddenly jumped into the air. "I can fly!" he shouted. He didn't go very far and landed on the floor next to Mommy's feet.

"Daddy, you're so silly." Mommy and I laughed as he flopped on the floor.

I hugged Tink again, taking in the smell of new plastic. Of course I knew she wasn't real. Kind of. But I wish she was. Daddy made the special story seem so real, so why couldn't Tink be real? I even had dreams about it, just like the story. I liked watching the story in my sleep. It was almost like a movie.

My stomach rumbled. "Mommy I'm hungry. Can I have my chocolate for breakfast?" I asked hopefully. "Please?"

Mommy shook her head. "Not a chance, kiddo. I've got cinnamon rolls in the oven." She had to be magic because the warm sweet smell started to fill the room.

"But what about the other present? Isn't it important?"No matter how good breakfast smelled, I still couldn't get the mystery present out of my mind.

"She takes after you, you know."Mommy said.

He smiled back at her. "But she gets everything else from you."

Mommy rolled her eyes. "I suppose now is as good of a time as any. Do you think she's really ready?"

He nodded his head. "Honey, I think she's-"

My mouth did it again. "Of course I'm ready, Mommy! Tell me. I have to know? Daddy, what else did you get me?" I didn't mean to whine. I was just really excited.

They both looked at me in surprise. Stupid mouth. Suddenly Mommy's face got white and her hands grabbed her stomach. "Uh oh. I'll...I'll be right back." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Daddy looked concerned but didn't go after her.

Was she sick? What was wrong? I was worried. Why was he just sitting there?

"Peppers, pickles, and jerky," he mumbled to himself, "Just like last time." I didn't understand. He wasn't making any sense. Mommy came back into the room and carefully sat back down on the couch.

"Mommy are you ok?"" I asked.

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry,"she smirked at Daddy.

Daddy chuckled. "Have the aliens landed?"

Mommy looked mad. "It's _your_ alien," she grumbled. Daddy looked at her in that Mommy-Daddy way that made me feel all weird.

"Who's got aliens? You guys are being so weird." I was starting to worry. What was making them act so funny?

Mommy moved over and Daddy patted the space between them. "Come sit here, kiddo, and I'll tell you what the present is."

I jumped up faster than fast and jumped on the couch, scaring Mommy. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and threw my arms around her in a big hug.

"Honey, we have the best present ever," he said all serious "A special present for all of us."

I couldn't sit still any longer. "Will you just tell me already? I can barely stand it!" I felt scared and excited. Did they get me a pony? A big girl driving car? Were we finally going to Disneyland? My stomach started to hurt from being all jumbled. Did they forget about breakfast? The special rolls smelled _really _good.

"Mommy's present is going to take awhile to get here," he said, "It should arrive next summer, probably in July."

"Why so long? Did Santa lose it?" she was confused. What kind of Christmas present takes that long to get here? Daddy started to look uncomfortable.

"How do I explain this..." he looked at Mommy.

"I'm going to have a baby, sweetheart," she cut in, "and she will be born around July twenty seventh."

I smiled really big. "Really? She?"

"Yes, really," she continued, "And it's going to be a girl. You are going to be a big sister."

Daddy was wrong, it wasn't an alien. It was a sister! I was happy. I was warm and my heart felt so big.

I threw my arms around her and then I kissed Daddy on the cheek.

We stood up and walked toward the kitchen all holding hands. Daddy and I sat at the table while Mommy took the special rolls out of the oven. She put two of them on a plate and set it in front of me. I closed my eyes as my teeth sank into the warm, sweet, gooiness.

There was only one thing that bothered me.

Would I have to share my special story with my sister? I hoped not.

And why was Mommy pouring ketchup on her cinnamon roll?

***.*.***

He stood at the tree line, his hearing was such that he had no trouble understanding what was taking place inside. "So it begins," the voice whispered. He turned, disappearing back into the forest, to remain hidden until it was time. He smiled, "Destiny awaits," and vanished with the wind.

***.*.***

_Of Dragons and Fairy Dust do hopes and dreams fly._

**_*.*.*_**

A/N:. Spontaneous early chapter. Unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. Merry Christmas! :")


	4. Chapter 4

The Lavender Mysteries

Part One: The Discovery

By Grashppr36

_All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._

***.*.***

"_I believe in everything until it's disproved. _

_So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. _

_Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?__"  
__** -**__John Lennon_

***.*.***

Chapter Four

"I can't sleep, Daddy," she said, "I'm worried about Mommy. Why does she hurt so much?" She was almost mad at her sister, who hadn't even been born yet. Mommy laid down a lot and her back hurt all the time.

"Remember that Mommy needs to rest a lot more now. She gets tired really easy." He smiled softly. "The baby will be here any day."

"Well, I wish she'd hurry up," she said with a frown, "I really want Mommy back." She was really frustrated. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Daddy, are you even listening?"

He smiled at her frustration, knowing she would be the proudest big sister yet. She was kind beyond her years. Whether this was an inherited or exampled trait, he did not know. He'd been distracted more than usual as his wife's due date had come and gone. She was two weeks overdue and there was concern that his wife might have to be induced.

"Yes, I'm listening." He sounded sharper than he'd meant to and he saw tears start to well up in her beautiful innocent eyes. He felt guilty, realizing that he had been neglecting his daughter more than he'd realized.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Daddy, will you please read me a chapter? It's been forever and forever since last time," she pleaded, "Please?"

A loud moan reached them from down the hall. "I'll be right back, honey," he said and quickly walked out of her room, shutting the door on his way.

Her lip started to quiver. "He won't be back." She cried herself to sleep.

***.*.***

Bella stretched. It had been a long day. She had managed to stem the tide of manic laughter that had temporarily possessed her senses enough to help get the boys to bed. She smiled. Nothing was ever boring with those two around.

"Aunty Bella, tell us a story," they begged, "the one about the monster who takes children with her basket." There was no way she was going to tell that one again, even if it had a noble ending.

Rosalie had really read her the riot act. "No scary stories about monsters in the forest," she'd yelled. "Ever."

Bella had wanted to explore the surrounding area when she'd first arrived in Sequim. Pacific Northwest Native American lore had always fascinated her, so it was only logical that she drove the two and a half hours west to explore the Makah Cultural and Research Center in Neah Bay.

There were several interesting local legends associated with the tribe. The one that had stuck with her the most was the legend of Sxwaysh'klu, a giant cannibal monster who catches human children and carries them off in her enormous pack basket. One thing that Bella found interesting was that the story of Sxwaysh'klu was nearly parallel to the story of Hansel and Gretel.

"Another time, guys." She tucked them in and went to check on her sister.

Rosalie was sitting on the side of her bed with a haunted look on her face. "I don't want to sleep tonight."

Bella walked across the room and into the master bathroom. She retrieved a bottle from the medicine cabinet and shook out two small green tablets and grabbed the glass of water that sat next to the sink. She walked back over to Rosalie and handed her the pills and water without a word.

"They never work, you know," she said in a defeated voice, "they never have." She downed the medicine and handed the empty glass back to Bella. Rosalie stood up and pulled the covers back. She turned and faced Bella. "I'm a big girl, Bella. You don't have to stand watch over me."

Bella felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just want to help, and I don't know how."

Rosalie managed a tired smile. "You help just by being here, helping with the boys. Keeping the emptiness away."

Bella smiled. "You know where to find me," she said. "Goodnight, Rosalie. I love you."

"I love you, too." Rosalie crawled into bed without getting undressed. She sank into oblivion before Bella had reached the stairs.

Bella went down to double check that the doors and windows were locked. She turned off the lights of each room as she finished. When she reached the living room window, Bella paused to admire the scene before her.

It was a clear night and the moon was full, bathing the fields in surrealistic light. Bella wouldn't have been surprised to see fairies dancing out there, kissing the tender buds that crowned the ends of the willowy strands of lavender.

"If only it were real," Bella sighed. "Good fairies to chase the darkness away."

She tugged at the curtains and stopped. She felt like someone - something - was watching her. She didn't see anything close to the house. She looked past the fields to the tree line. A cold chill ran down her spine and she felt her heart jump to her throat. There was a pair of eyes reflecting back at her.

Bella tried to figure out what was out there. The eyes were much too high to be a wolf or coyote. "It's a deer," she said out loud. "They come down all the time." It still felt wrong. The reflection shifted as the thing moved. She saw the outline of a person. A second pair of eyes appeared not far behind the first.

She was filled with terror as they stepped away from the forest and into the moonlight. She shook her head. "It can't be." Like a cat's eyes, the reflection was more animal than human.

She recognized their faces. She'd seen them before. "Impossible," she said as she started to tremble. They moved with a strange unnatural grace, almost like they were floating rather than walking. There were two of them, a man and a woman. The same ones depicted in the ancient drawings at the Makah Museum. Hohoeapbess, the twins of the sun and moon. The Two Men Who Changed Things, except one of the beings outside was female.

They were inhumanly beautiful, just as she would have expected gods to be, if she actually believed in such things. Her heart began to pound as she took in how beautiful he was. Beautiful and terrifying. Bella wanted to reach out and touch him.

The pair stopped at the edge of the lavender, almost as if there was a barrier there. His eyes searched Bella's, looking for something, becoming angry when he obviously didn't find what he was looking for. Bella saw their lips moving and it looked like they were having a normal conversation. The woman leaned into his ear and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Whatever his companion said to him made his shoulders slump and he was visibly unhappy. Suddenly, they were gone, vanished as if they'd never been there at all. Bella released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was creepy.

All was still and serene as before. "Geez, Bella. Get a grip," she hissed. She convinced herself she was just overtired and thinking about the Basket Woman had played havoc on her exhausted mind.

She yanked the curtains closed, turned off the light, and practically ran to the stairs and up to her room. She couldn't help but look out of her bedroom window to make sure nothing was there, and only saw the gently waving lavender. It had seemed so real. If it had actually been a real person, she'd have been nervously stumbling all over the place while trying to make simple conversation.

She closed the blinds and got ready for bed. "Wish I had something to help _me_ sleep," she said to the room. It only took a few minutes to get her teeth clean, hair brushed, and into her flannel pajamas. She turned on the bedside lamp as she sat down on her bed. She felt a sense of relief from the lamp's soft, comforting glow.

She lay down turned on her side and pulled the covers up to her neck, deciding to leave the lamp on for the night, something she hadn't done since she was a child. Bella yawned and thought to herself, "Better to be safe than sorry."

***.*.***

Just down the hall from Bella, Rosalie started to toss and turn in her sleep. "Mike," she moaned, "Where are you? Don't leave me." She subconsciously tried to fight the familiar pull, but the medicine made her weak. She called to her husband in the darkness, the only place she could see him clearly anymore. It was a place of relief as well as a place of terror.

When the nightmares first started, she'd looked up dream meanings on the internet, finding several different versions of the same basic idea. To see a murder in your dreams meant that many sorrows would be coming your way and that violent deaths will be noticed more around you. Of course, there was nothing that defined seeing your husband's actual death.

***.*.***

The little girl felt a gentle shake. "I wanna sleep," she mumbled against the intrusion. He shook her gently again, trying to rouse her enough to understand what he had to say.

"I just need you to wake up for a minute, Sweetheart."

It was Daddy. "What, Daddy?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"It's time for Mommy to have the baby," he said in an excited, nervous whisper.

"M'kay," she said, his urgency going unnoticed.

He looked at her prone form, allowing himself a moment to remember when she was the one they'd brought home. He wasn't sure if she would hear him or not but he added, "Aunt Kate is downstairs and will be here when you wake up, and we'll bring your new sister home soon." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my angel."

"Night, Daddy," she whispered before falling back into sleep.

She found herself standing outside in a field of purple flowers. The wind was blowing and the clouds were quickly overtaking a full moon. She recognized the flowers. Lavender. Daddy said lavender was a special flower and that it would always keep them safe. She just knew that it smelled really good and the purple was pretty. Mommy and Daddy planted it all around their house like a big square.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the yard. "Come to us, child," they whispered. "We have something to show you."

The voices scared her and she started to cry. "Daddy, where are you?" She sobbed. "I'm so scared."

"Don't cry." The voice came from behind her. She turned and saw the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Are you an angel?" she asked in wonder.

Her tears stopped when she realized that the scary voices were gone. "I'm not an angel, but I can be your friend." He smiled. The clouds started to break up, allowing some moonlight to get through. She knew it was an angel for sure because his skin started to sparkle like he was wearing glitter.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. "I've never had an angel for a friend before."

He took a step forward and stopped to look at Daddy's flowers. "I'm not an angel," he said. "See?" He turned sideways. "No wings."

"What are you then? If you are really my friend, you will tell me. Friends don't keep secrets."

"Can you just believe that I'm different?" He looked back toward the woods. "Someone who will protect you from bad things."

"Bad things scare me," she whispered. "How do I know you're real?"

"Come closer and you will see," he beckoned. "Touch my hand and you will understand."

She knew she should be scared and that Daddy should be here to save her, but he didn't come. She believed her new friend. She slowly walked over to him. "Why can't you come over here?" she asked with suspicion. "Are you tired?"

"No, I don't like lavender much," he said. As she got closer she saw his nose all scrunched up like he smelled something stinky.

"Well, I like it," she said defensively. "My daddy said it keeps me safe."

"You must have a very special daddy," he replied," because he's right."

She was within reaching distance when she hesitated. She still believed he was an angel. He held his hand out toward her. She reached up toward it and wrapped her hand around two of his fingers.

His hand was so cold like the time when she had lost her gloves and played in the snow anyway. "It's so cold," she said. "Do you need some gloves? Daddy has some I could get you." She didn't want to let go.

"I don't need gloves." He looked confused, almost like he hurt. She felt a buzzing feeling start moving up her arm, like when that stupid Robert Johnson had used that shock trick buzzer on the playground at school. He pulled his hand away and it made her sad.

"I need to go now," he said. "You should go back inside."

She yawned. "But I don't want to," she protested. "I want to stay and play with you."

He smiled at her. "I'll be here. I'll always be here."

"Do I have to?" He almost sounded like Daddy. Where was Daddy anyway? He was always worried about strangers. But the angel wasn't a stranger anymore. He was her friend.

"Yes, you need to. Your daddy will be worried." He stepped back.

"Okay," she said, turning to walk up the steps. Before she reached the front door, the little girl realized she had forgotten the most important part.

"What's your name?" she asked, turning around. There was no one there. He was gone.

***.*.***

A/N: I wish you happiness and prosperity in the coming year.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Circumstances

The Lavender Mysteries

Book One

The Discovery

Song: 'Cray Button' by Family Force 5

www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=0rX23_xaWjU

I know I promised I was going to post a new chapter soon. The fact of the matter is that this was an original story I tried to merge in to Twific and it's just not going to work. So I'm pulling it as it will never be finished as Twific; that being said, I will still be posting the occasional story/one shot.

I'll pull within the next couple of days.

I've also decided to only post when the story is complete, which I think is the best way to go for me. One reason is that I will stay true to my original story line. Another is that you won't have to wait for the next chapter. You will be able to enjoy it in one shot, pun intended.

I want to thank you for hanging in there with me. I'll still be around.

~Me :)


End file.
